I Always Loved You
by Aloha Kitty
Summary: Highschool fiction about Yamcha and Bulma's breakup, how she befriends Vegeta (again), and...well, that would be telling o.-
1. Prologue

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK 

A blue haired 12-year-old was knocking on a big brown door. "Hello?" a tall woman of about 28 opened it. "Bulma! How are you?" 

"Hi Mrs. Ouji! I was just wondering if Vegeta was back from his camp yet?"

"Yes, he just arrived about 15 minutes ago. Come in dear." She hugged the little girl like a mother would, and then beckoned for her to follow. They went into the den, where Bulma waited for Mrs. Ouji to get her son.

A muscular boy with black hair that stood up like a flame came down the grand marble stairs. 

"Vegeta!" the girl squealed as she ran up to her friend. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"H-hi…B-Chan…could you please let go? I can barely breathe!" he choked out.

The girl just giggled and grabbed his hand. Two seconds later they were running out the door and into the Capsule Corp backyard.

"Excuse me mister? Where do you think you're going?" the woman from before appeared, a stern look on her face.

"Mom, I'm going over to Bulma's!"

"No indeed not. You just arrived and are already rushing off again. You will come eat dinner with your family. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a sigh. "B-Chan I'm sorry. I have to go." Tears swelled up in her aqua colored eyes.

"Mom, after I eat dinner, can I go over to Bulma's?"

"I-I suppose. Gosh, you children today. Why, when I was little, I would spend all my free time with my mother. And look at me now!" she said with a smile. Vegeta just look embarrassed.

"See you in a bit B!"

"Bye 'Geta!" she yelled before taking off.

**~Later that night~**

"Hi 'Geta!" laughed 18. She ran up to embrace her friend. "Sit down! Tell us, what was it like at the camp?" they sat and talked about the camp for about an hour. By then it was about 9:45 on a Saturday, and they were already slightly tired from all the talking.

"Hey B, I have an idea! Let's all camp out in your backyard!" shouted 18.

"Alright! I'll go ask my mom, and you two go ask yours." They all went, and 15 minutes later were setting up their tent in Bulma's backyard.

After getting settled in, they decided to take turns telling ghost stories.

"…The gruesome sight would haunt their dreams for eternity." Bulma whispered.

Everybody's faces were considerably paler. Bulma was, after all, the best ghost story teller in the 6th grade.

 A sudden noise outside made them all jump about 10 feet in the air. "G-Geta go check and see what that was." 18 stuttered.

He just rolled his eyes and opened the tent.

Whispering could be heard outside, and the two girls' eyes, which were as wide and horrified as they come, narrowed into cold slits when Vegeta came back in, accompanied by three more.

"Goku, Krillin, Chi! What's the big idea, scaring me and 18 half to death?"

They all laughed and sat down.

"Well, we went over to Geta's house, but his mom said he was over here. So we came over. Hope you don't mind!" Chi explained 

"Nuh uh, it's fine. Hey! Why don't you three stay? Besides, us girls need some big strong guys to protect us." Bulma said with a wink.

So, after getting permission from their parents', the other three spent the night also. But, when they were all inside the tent again, they found it was rather cramped and stuffy.

They all took heir sleeping bags and brought them out to where a huge apple tree was. They decided to camp out in the open under the tree. For a while they talked, until Goku started to snore.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Bulma whispered to everyone.

Chi-chi snuggled up to her boyfriend Goku. Krillin lay down facing 18 (they aren't together yet). Bulma put her head down on Vegeta outstretched arm.

"Good night 'Geta." She whispered.

"Night B-Chan." He whispered back, before falling into a deep sleep.

**~5 years later~**

ZZZZRRRRRZZZZZRRRRRRR 

An annoying, yet slightly muffled, sound rang throughout a colossal sapphire room. A beautiful pair of cerulean eyes opened slowly, the girl they belonged to sill half asleep.

"Bulma honey, time to get up!"

"Five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily. She looked over at her nightstand, where the noise was coming from. She eyed her pink alarm clock, which was under a stack of pillows. It must have gone off earlier.

She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. She quickly found a cute outfit that consisted of a baby blue tank top and faded flare jeans. After a short shower, she got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning princess, how's my little birthday girl feeling on her special day?" said Bulma's dad, Dr. Briefs.

"Morning dad!" she said excitedly in reply. Her mind had totally slipped the fact that today was her 18 birthday.

"Hope you're hungry! I made you favorite!" came the happy tone of Bunny Briefs, Bulma's mom.

After quickly gobbling down all her meal, a horn could be heard outside.

"Got to go mom! Chi's here! I love you!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"By sweetie have a good day!" her dad said to the disappearing figure.

***

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Bulma! Happy B-day!" squealed Chi-chi Mau, one of Bulma's best friends.

"Yeah happy birthday!" everyone else said at the same time.

"We got you a present!" Goku said goofily.

"Well I should hope so Goku-Chan!" Bulma laughed out happily.

"Krillin, would you do the honors?" 18 said to her boyfriend.

"Of course," he said with a bow, and a grin.

He walked off towards the corner farthest away from Capsule Corp. Five minutes later they all heard a grumble, and a shiny new silver Porsche entered the driveway. 

"OH-MY-GAWD! ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!" Bulma screamed. They all just nodded and cheered, except for Vegeta, who had his arms crossed and a *slight* smile on his face, however, he was nonetheless happy.

Bulma ran up to the car. It had shiny wheels with dragons engraved on the hubcaps, black leather seats, and all the accessories they could afford.

She started to cry, and ran to hug each one, and she kissed Yamcha on the lips.

"Happy Birthday babe. Hey, why don't you and I go out tonight? Alone" he whispered the last par into her ear.

Bulma giggled and blushed, then nodded. 

She then looked back at her new car, then back to all her friends. 

She started to cry again, but quickly hopped in the driver's seat. She beamed her perfect smile, before starting the ignition. 

She slowly backed into the street. As soon as she was turned around, she floored it. Bulma gasped at how fast the takeoff was, but got used to it. She went around the block (which was pretty darn big) a few times, and then pulled into her driveway. 

Yamcha got into the passenger seat, and they all drove to school.

***

(~That night~)

Bulma, with her arm looped around Yamcha's, Krillin, with his arm wrapped around 18's waist, Goku and Chi-chi, and 17, who was having a one-sided conversation with a frowning Vegeta, all walked into the new nightclub, Club Dragon.

They all walked to an area in the corner. A server came up to them. "How many in your party miss?" she asked to Bulma.

"Eight. The reservation is under Bulma Briefs."

"Ah that's right, the birthday girl!" she smiled and beckoned for them to follow her.

"Good evening! I am Judy, and I'll be your server today. Would you like to order your drinks now?" she asked as they sat down. They all ordered their beverages and started to talk.

A few minutes later their drinks arrived.

"So Yamcha, I thought we were going out alone tonight," Bulma said, dragging out the 'alone' part.

"We will, but first, we dance," He replied, bringing her out onto the dance floor.

Chi-chi and Goku, followed by 18 and Krillin, went to join Bulma and Yamcha. 17 was soon asked to dance by a pretty redhead. 

Vegeta watched them for a moment. "I can't take this anymore" he said under his breath. He stalked out the door towards his car.

"'Geta where are you going?" 18 asked him, stopping him from leaving. 

"I'm leaving. I can't stomach this," he spat out, pointing at Chi-chi and Goku, who were kissing back at the table.

"No. I know why you are really going." She paused. "It's her birthday. I don't really care if you two get along. You are going to say. You miss her. She misses you. Why can't you be friends, like when we were kids? What happened?"

He growled and shook her arm off, before storming out the glass doors.

18 just shook her head, and then walked back over to Krillin. 

"Hey guys," panted Bulma, who had just finished dancing with Yamcha. "Where's Vegeta?"

18 looked at the floor. "H-he left."

"Oh." Bulma said, looking disappointed.

"Come on lets go dance some more," said Yamcha, trying to return Bulma's attention back to him.

"Yeah ok."

So they danced for hours, until they could barely stand up. They had long since forgotten about Vegeta, and had had themselves the best birthday ever. 

Well there you go, hope this gave you enough information about our characters. Also, unlike my other stories, NONE of the people are Saiyans. Ok? Good. Well got to go, my pizza's here. Hehe bye!


	2. Chapter One

Hi there! Hope you like the prologue, was it well enough? Well, anyways, I don't own DBZ. If the thought even crossed your mind, you are a disgrace to the show and a wannabe fan. Hehe just kidding…! Oh yeah: this chapter takes place during school, so I will post a schedule first.  I don't know if I have to use HTML or if it shows up automatically, but… yeah ok I got to go write the story! Bye!! PS: the 'T' button broke on my keyboard, so I have to press it a couple times for it to work. If you see a word that looks like it doesn't fit, try adding a T to it. Bye! Really, I'm going this time!

~*~Schedule: Monday~*~

Name

1 Period

2 Period

3 Period

4 Period

LUNCH

5 Period

6 Period

7 Period

Bulma

Math

Science

English

Mechanics

|

H. Read

History

P.E.

Yamcha

Math

Reading

English

Soccer

|

History

Science

P.E.

18

Math

Science

French

Mechanics

|

English

Reading

Computer

Vegeta

Math

Science

History

Soccer

|

Spanish

Reading

P.E.

Krillin

French

History

Math

Track

|

English

Reading

Computer

Goku

Science

Reading

French

Home Ec.

|

Reading

English

P.E.

Chi-chi

French

Science

Math

Cooking

\   /

Reading

English

Computer

Jen

Science

Reading

English

Soccer

\/

Spanish

History

Computer

~*~Period One~*~

-Math-

Bulma walked down the hall towards her first period class, math. Her arm was wrapped around her boyfriend Yamcha's arm. They walked together talking about her party the day before.

"So how are you enjoying your present B-Chan?" Yamcha asked sweetly. His voice was directed towards her, but his attention was on a pretty brunette that had just passed by them.

"Oh I love- Yamcha! What, or should I say WHO are you staring at!" Bulma screeched as she looked where Yamcha was staring.

"N-nothing Bulma," he said quickly, hurrying her into their first class.

Vegeta, who was talking with 18, smirked to himself. He had seen the whole episode. Everyone knew how big a player Yamcha was. Everyone, except Bulma. 

"Vegeta, what the heck are you smirking at?" 18 asked, sounding rather annoyed at the fact that he was ignoring her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing that would concern you. Now let's go."

"What's this? The mighty prince actually WANTS to go to class?" 18 asked, sounding half mocking, half surprised. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked into the class.

"Class settle down." The teacher shouted above the noise of the senior class.

"Your assignment for today is page 345, part C, through page 352, part E. It will be completed in class and turned in for a grade, or else you shall be joining me in detention. Is that understood?" he said strictly.

"Yes sir," everyone muttered. 

After a few silent minutes, everyone started whispering or passing notes.

"QUIET!" the teacher yelled.

"Hey, 18," Bulma whispered, poking the blonde on her left.

"What?"

"Here," Bulma said under her breath, passing 18 a note.

Hey 18. Saturday I'm having a party, you're coming right? I was thinking today after school, you, me, and Chi could go to the mall and get the stuff we need. How's that sound? Oh yeah, don't tell the guys yet. And PLEASE make sure the vegetable prince doesn't come and ruin my party! Thanks.

                                                Love ya,

                                                            B-Chan

18 cast a sideways glance at Vegeta, and then took out a light blue sheet of paper.

"Miss 18, may I ask WHY you are writing your work on blue paper?" the teacher asked loudly, and suddenly, making the whole class jump.

18 looked down at the sheet of paper she was writing on. She shoved it under her desk and took out a sheet of loose-leaf.

"Sorry. It won't happen again sir," 18 said innocently, then smirking around the class.

The teacher sighed and returned to grading his tests.

Half an hour later, the bell rang.

"Please remember to turn in your work, lest is will be for nothing." 

The whole class groaned. They turned in their work and hurried to their next classes.

-Meanwhile, in French…-

"Bonjour Krillin! Comment etes-vous?" asked the voice of Chi-chi. (Translation: Hello Krillin, how are you?)

"Je suis bien. Et vous?" Krillin replied. (Translation: I am well. And you?)

*(This class is always boring ;) so I'm skipping to science.)*

"Mr. Son, would you please tell the class, what is the smallest particle of an atom?"

"Uh… the middle?"

Everyone roared with laughter, Goku grinned goofily.

"NO!" the teacher yelled out in frustration. "Let's try again. What is he first element on the periodic table of elements?"

"Rock?" Goku said desperately, looking around for someone to help him. He suddenly noticed 17 mouthing the word "hydrogen" to him.

"Hehe, just kidding. It's hydrogen!"

"Very good Mr. Son!"

Goku smiled happily and whispered a thank you under his breath to 17.

"Now, would you all turn your attention to the front of the class? We have a small production today concerning endangered animals. After the movie, I would like to talk to all of you about the class field trip."

The movie started. It was a very boring National Geographic movie, which mainly talked about how species become extinct every day.

The teacher turned the lights on fifteen minutes later.

"Ok class, I would like you to all write a brief summary of the film we just observed. It will be worth a 20-point quiz grade."

After a few groans and mumbles of profanity, the class had started the assigned work.

25 minutes later they were all done. Goku had surprisingly enough gotten a 20, an A. 17 had gotten an 18, a B.

"Ok class, as I mentioned earlier, we will have a class field trip. It will take place on Friday, at the zoo. Yes, the zoo." She paused to let this sink in. Suddenly, many uproars of disagreement were heard.

"This field trip is mandatory, as it will include a test grade."

Complaints had turned into talks of refusal.

"You will ALL go. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now, you will each pair into groups of eight. You may group with people from other period classes, as we will all be going at the same time. Please bring a bag lunch and can drink. Now, for the test grade you will each pick an endangered animal found at the zoo. Have your group and animal ready by tomorrow. Each group must have a different animal. For the grade to count, you must make a sketch of the animal in its natural habitat, and write an essay about it. More information will be available later this week."

The bell rang. Everyone noisily got up to leave.

"Your homeroom teachers will have the permission slips this afternoon. Good day."

Goku quickly sought out 17.

"Hey 17, thanks. I mean, I was looking like an idiot until you helped."

"You mean more an idiot then usual?" 17 laughed and smiled at Goku.

"Its ok. Just one thing: I want to be in your group for the field trip ok?"

"Of course! Thanks again 17!"

~*~Period 2~*~

"Hey 18! Ok I know how great of friends you and Vegeta are, so, why on earth did he leave the club?" Bulma asked.

"Um…well, you see…Hey look! Here we are, at class!" She ran inside and took a seat in the corner.

Chi-chi just rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to her. Bulma followed her.

"You know what? It doesn't really matter. The party sure was a lot more fun without seeing his sulking face every two seconds." Chi-chi laughed as Bulma said this. She knew that Bulma had a major crush on Vegeta, even though she was with Yamcha. She was just too proud to admit it.

"Yeah ok B-Chan…" Chi-chi sighed. Then, an idea struck her. She hastily took out a sheet pink paper and a dark blue gel-pen.

Hey 18!

Look at Bulma. Do you see that- dazed- expression on her face whenever we talk about Vegeta? It's weird…I mean I know she likes Vegeta and all, but, does he like her?

You're his best friend, I'm sure he tells you everything. 

And- is it just me, or would those two make the perfect couple? Ok write back or talk to me after class.

                                                            Chi-chi

"18! Here," Chi-chi said, handing her the note. Bulma was deep into her book to notice the two whispering.

18 groaned. She hated notes. But, after quickly reading it, she wrote on the back:

I totally agree with you. Yes I see that look too…and I know for a FACT that Vegeta likes 

B-Chan. that's why he left the club! He said "it made him sick to his stomach to watch Bulma with Yamcha." Well, something like that…

Yep and I also think we should get them together! Can't you just picture them holding hands down the halls? We'll need Goku's help though, plus we have to get Bulma to break up with Yamcha. Oh well…it'll probably never happen…

18 shoved the note back at Chi-chi right as the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will see a short film on endangered species. I would ask for everyone to pay attention, as you will write a summary on this movie and turn it in for a 20-point quiz grade. Anyone who talks shall join me in detention. The lights are going off now."

"Hey, Vegeta," 18 whispered.

"What?"

"Did you see Yamcha holding hands with that girl Jen? Isn't he with Bulma?"

"Why would I care?"

"Because, if Bulma sees him with someone else, she'll break up with him, and she can go out with you."

Vegeta turned his head towards the movie.

"Vegeta?"

"Shut it Juuhachi-gou."

At this 18 stood up out of her desk.

"What did you call me?" she screamed out.

"Juuhachi-gou. That is your name, is it not?"

At this 18 tackled Vegeta out of his desk. She punched him, kicked him, and did whatever she could. He just let her. He knew the mistake he made. He had done it on purpose so she would stop talking about Bulma.

"18! What are you doing?" both Bulma and Chi-chi yelled at the same time. They pulled her away from Vegeta, which was hard as she was still clawing him.

"Miss 18! Miss Briefs! Miss Mau! Mr. Ouji! What in blazes are you doing?" the teacher yelled.

"Saturday detentions! All of you!"

"Thanks 18." Bulma said coldly.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the stupid vegetable."

"Vegeta what did you do to make her go this crazy?" Chi-chi asked him.

He didn't respond. He was already out the door.

"We better go to the principal's office." 18 said quietly.

"Yeah ok…" Chi-chi replied. Bulma just nodded.

As soon as they were out the door of the science room, 18 burst into tears.

"18, w-what's wrong?" Bulma asked concerned.

18 shook her head and kept walking.

-In Reading…-

"Hey Yamcha! Wait up!" Goku yelled, running up behind his friend.

"What's up Goku?"

"The sky? Anyways, who was that girl you were with this morning?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"Oh…that…that was um…Jen…yeah Jen…she's my-my cousin…yeah…" he lied.

Suddenly the girl in question walked up behind Yamcha.

"Guess who," she purred into his ear.

"Oh hi J-" he started, but was silenced by her lips on his.

"Did you miss me?"

Goku shook his head in disgust before storming into he class. Yamcha glared at Jen.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

She looked confused and hurt.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, let's just get to class." He put his arm around her waist and they walked into class together.

"Goku, promise you won't tell Bulma about this." Yamcha whispered frantically.

"Oh, I promise," he said slyly. After all, Yamcha never said he couldn't tell Chi-chi…

"Thanks, you're a pal."

"Um hmm"

-In History-

"Mr. Krillin, would you please explain the Quartering Act?"

Krillin was absentmindedly doodling in his notebook.

"Mr. Krillin?"

There was still no answer. The teacher sighed and walked up to Krillin's desk. He slammed his book down on the desk. The sudden noise made Krillin jump and gasp.

"Let's see how good you draw in detention, shall we?" the teacher asked, annoyed.

Krillin gulped and blushed, facing the teacher. "Y-yes sir," he mumbled.

"Good." The teacher went on to teach his class. How boring.

~*~Period 3~*~

-English-

"Wow Yamcha, a whole hour to ourselves, without the rest of the gang," Bulma said, sighing. She looped her arm around Yamcha's and led them into English class. 

"Hi baby, who's your friend?" Jen asked, walking up behind them.

"Baby? And I'm his girlfriend. Who might you be?"

"I'm Jen, AND his girlfriend!"

Bulma let go of Yamcha.

"Would you mind telling me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Bulma yelled to Yamcha.

"Me and Yamcha met last night at he club. We hit it off right away," she said smartly.

"Yesterday? Yesterday as in my birthday yesterday?!" Bulma screamed. "So that's why you had to leave so soon? God I knew it! How could I not expect this from you? You player, I hope you rot in Hell!" Bulma ran out the class and out the school to her car. 

At the same time, Vegeta was supposed to be going to the Principal's office with the girls, but he had skipped out. Bulma and Chi-chi were dismissed right away, but 18 had gotten 2 weeks of detention for talking back to the principal.

He walked up to his car, which was next to a surprisingly familiar car next to it…

"What's this? Miss Genius herself ditching school?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Bulma looked up at the speaker.

"Go away Vegeta, you hate me remember?"

He smirked and got into his car.

"That's right, I forgot," he said mockingly. He was about to speed off when Bulma knocked on his window.

"What do you want woman?"

She unlocked his passenger side door and got in.

"And WHAT are you doing in my car?" he coldly growled. 

"Shut it Vegeta. I want to talk to you."

"Well too bad, I don't want to talk to you. Now GET OUT!"

"NO! First talk to me!"

"Get out now before I MAKE you get out!"

She frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you such a jerk? I just want to know what happened to us, what made us hate each other! But you obviously don't care that you lost the best friend you ever had!" She burst into tears as she ran out the car, into her own.

She sat down in the driver's seat, her head in her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Vegeta frowned to himself. Had he just lost his only chance for a friendship with Bulma? He decided to worry about it later as he sped out the parking lot.

Bulma, however, didn't really want to miss school. She slowly got out of her car and headed towards the steps of her high school. What was she going to say when she got back to class?

She decided to wait until this period was over.

30 minutes later, she was talking to Chi-chi and 18.

"And Yamcha didn't deny it?" Chi-chi said.

"No, he just looked down at the floor." Bulma had stopped crying, but as she remembered the girl Jen and Yamcha, tears threatened to pour again. 

"Hush Bulma, everything will be ok." Chi-chi said to her best friend. She hugged her and tried to comfort her some more.

"After all you've done for him." 18 said, mostly to herself.

Chi-chi glared at her. 18 however, just continued.

"I'll kill him!" 18 shouted and ran towards the soccer field.

Chi-chi looked around helplessly. She then shook her head.

"Let's go get her before she does something drastic…"

Bulma laughed feebly as they ran after 18.

"Yamcha? Hey, you, where is that jerk Yamcha?" she said to a puny freshman. 

"I-in the locker room! Please don't hurt me!" he said, throwing his arms up to shield his face.

"Thanks. I'm going to kill him!"

"Good, it'll do us all a favor," said a black haired boy.

"My ex dumped me for him, only for him to cheat on her. If you, need any help, just call." He smiled and went into the locker room after 18.

"Yamcha!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the nearest locker.

"W-what are you doing in here 18?" Yamcha said, trying to wrap his towel around him closer.

"Like you have anything I haven't seen before," she sneered. Cheers were heard throughout the room. 

"Are you ready to die?" she asked him menacingly.

"W-what did I do to you?"

"No, not what you did to me, but to every girl you have ever been with! Bulma has remained faithful to you for 5 years! And how do you repay her?"

"Don't waste your breath 18, nothing you say will register in his so called brain." It was Vegeta. He had come back to school, probably made to by his mother.

"But, maybe if we beat some sense into him?" He smirked and walked over to 18.

'You. You're the reason I'm not with Bulma. You have ruined my whole life." Vegeta thought to himself.

He glanced at 18.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She responded.

"1…2…3!" They both lunged at Yamcha. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Bulma and Chi-chi arrived.

"18! What are you doing?" Bulma screeched. 

18 backed away from the fight, leaving just Vegeta and Yamcha.

"I-is that Vegeta?" Chi-chi asked, flabbergasted. 

"I-I think so," Bulma said, also astonished. 

No one made any effort to sop Vegeta and Yamcha from fighting, until the teachers showed up.

"Mr. Ouji! Yamcha! Stop it this instant!" yelled a strict looking lady. The Principal.

At once they stopped. Yamcha looked to have a broken nose and arm, not to mention heavy bleeding from a cut on his lip. Vegeta only had a few minor cuts on his cheek.

"Y-Yamcha! Are you alight? Go to the nurse and then MY OFFICE!" the principal said.

"As for you Vegeta, come with me!"

Vegeta trudged miserably up to the office. 20 minutes later Yamcha came in, with numerous bandages all over him.

"Explain yourselves."

"Mrs. King, I was in the locker room, when 18 and Vegeta charged at me! I did absolutely nothing to provoke them! I swear!"

"18 you say? Well, why is she not here?"

"I mean- it was just Vegeta, yes, just Vegeta." He said. He didn't want to get on 18s bad side. Or, worse then he already was.

"Teacher's pet," Vegeta said under his breath.

The principal glanced suspiciously at them.

"Mr. Ouji, what was your motive then?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. He couldn't say Bulma, because Yamcha was there. He had to lie.

"Would you tell Yamcha to leave for a minute Mrs.?"

"I suppose. Yamcha, please exit the office now. You have a month detention for fighting. Now, you may call your mom to pick you up. I will call her tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, Vegeta, what happened?"

He decided to tell the truth. Maybe she would understand.

"Well, you see…when I and Bulma-"

"Ah Miss Briefs huh?"

"Yes Well, when we were little we were best friends. Inseparable. Until Yamcha came. Then, she suddenly stopped talking to me. Today, the little scumbag was caught cheating on her. He didn't deny it. I felt it was my job to make sure the scum never did it again."

"And how would you do that? By trying to kill him?"

"Oh trust me, I would never sink as low as to kill him. Just knock some sense into him."

"I see…"

"I know it's not a good motive. But I don't regret doing it, and I sure would again in a heartbeat."

"Well, Vegeta, I would normally be more lenient of those who tell the truth. But, as you have been in trouble earlier today, I must give you a month of after-school detentions. And I must tell you, anymore fighting will likely lead to an expulsion. Good afternoon. I will be contacting your parents shortly."

Vegeta cursed under his breath. The one time he tells the truth and it doesn't do a lick of good. Go figure.

He walked out of he office and to his locker.

"V-Vegeta?" a voice called.

"What? Oh it's you. What do you want now woman?"

"I-I wanted to say thank you. For what you did today."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Never mind. Just, thank you."

"Whatever."

"I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight and talk. Please Vegeta."

Vegeta thought for a moment.

He sighed. "Be ready by 7:30."

She ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you Vegeta." She hugged him and ran off towards the lunchroom smiling.

"Bulma! Over here!" yelled Chi-chi. 

"Why were you talking to Vegeta?" Chi-chi asked Bulma.

"I just told him thank you. Oh, and is 18 ok?"

"I'm fine B-Chan. Are you and Vegeta friends again?"

"I'm not sure yet, he's taking me to dinner to talk."

"Great!" exclaimed Chi-chi. 'One step closer to making them a couple' she thought to herself. 

"You guys have to come over and help me get ready though ok?" Bulma said happily.

They agreed and went off to lunch together

-Skip ahead to when school is letting out-

"Class do not forget to get your permission slips signed!" the teacher, Mr. Picalario said.

"Tomorrow we have to go to the mall to get the supplies for the party." Bulma said to her two friends once they were in her car.

"Right. We can make a list later if we have time," 18 said in response.

"Oh no! I just thought of something!" Bulma said suddenly.

"What?" the other two said in unison.

"I don't know where we're going, so I don't know how to dress!" Chi-chi and 18 fell anime style at this.

"Don't worry, leave that to me." Chi-chi said while picking up her cell phone.

"Son residence."

"Hey Goku?"

"No."

"Who is this then?"

"Raditz you freak. Who else would it be?"

"Can I please talk to Goku?"

"Whatever." Raditz set down the phone to –yell- for Goku.

"H-hello?"

"Hi sweetie it's me."

"Oh hey Chi."

"Listen, I need you to call the vegetable and ask him where he's taking Bulma."

"WHAT?! Him and Bulma are going out?!"

"Not like that Goku. Now can you please do this for me?"

"Of course Chi."

"Call me right back."

"I will."

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Chi-chi hung up her phone and put it back in her purse.

Bulma beamed at her. "Thanks Chi."

"No prob."

Five minutes later Chi-chi's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Chi-chi?"

"No, Santa Clause. Of course it's Chi-chi."

"Right… anyways Vegeta said 'he was taking her some place nice'. That's all he would say. Sorry."

"It's ok. I guess…bye."

"Bye."

"Well?" 18 asked from the backseat.

"All he said was he was taking B-Chan somewhere nice."

"So, in Vegeta standards, McDonald's?" 18 said jokingly.

10 minutes later they were in Bulma's room at Capsule Corp, trying to pick out an outfit for her.

"How about this?" 18 said, gesturing towards a black sequin dress with a tail that reached the floor.

"Naw, too dressy." Chi-chi said. "But what about this?" She pointed towards a pair of flare, faded blue jeans and a baby blue shirt with the word "heiwa" written on it in letters and in Kanji. 

"No, I think that's a little too casual." Bulma sighed. This was almost impossible without knowing the restaurant. She suddenly however noticed a black skirt and a new red blouse. "This! It's perfect!"

18 and Chi-chi nodded. 

While Bulma was taking a shower, Chi-chi ironed her outfit and 18 laid out Bulma's makeup. 

"Hurry up B! You only have an hour to get ready!" As 18 finished her sentence, Bulma stepped out the shower. She went into her closet to get dressed and find a pair of shoes to match her outfit.

She came out with a pair of black heels that had criss-crossing leather laces.

Her makeup and hair took about 45 minutes, leaving them only a few minutes to talk.

At first they talked about Vegeta, but their talk slowly turned towards Yamcha.

"That scum, you deserve so much better then him. Anyone would be better then him, even Vegeta." Chi-chi clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she said.

However, at that instant the doorbell rang. The girls could hear Bulma's mom open the door.

"Hurry up let's go see," whispered Bulma. They hurriedly tiptoed down the stairs.

"Vegeta! What a surprise! Why, I haven't seen you for about 5 years!" exclaimed Bunny Briefs, Bulma's mom.

"H-hi Mrs. Briefs. I-is Bulma ready?" Vegeta choked out.

"Oh, you two are friends again? Well, come sit down and I'll go get her." As she said this Bulma came into view.  
  


She was relieved to see Vegeta had on a tux. She had the perfect outfit.

"Oh Bulma dear, I was about to go get you. Vegeta is here sweetie."

"Yeah mom, I know."

"Well you two have a good time. And Chi-chi and 18, you can stop hiding now." Mrs. Briefs winked at the two girls and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go 'Geta." Vegeta smirked. She was using his old nickname. A good sign.

He led her to his electron blue Corvette. 

"Wow," Bulma gasped, eyeing the car.

"Why do you drive that old BMW to school when you have this?"

"Because. Now get in woman."

Bulma sighed. Yep, he was still the same Vegeta she remembered.

She stepped into the passenger seat. Despite it's small size, the car was actually quite roomy.

"'Geta where are we going?" Bulma asked, a huge grin on her face.

"You'll see."

The ride was silent, yet enjoyable.

15 minutes later they arrived.

"Oh my gosh Vegeta!" Bulma squealed.

He just smirked. He had taken her to a beach.

"Let's go."

Bulma took his arm and they walked into a small restaurant.

"Welcome to Allesandro's. How many in your party?"

"Two." Vegeta said.

"Smoking or non?"

"Non."

"Right this way sir."

"Excuse me sir, could we please have a table with a view?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Of course."

They were led to their table, which was in the corner of the restaurant that was all glass.

"The best view in the house." The waiter said with a smile, before walking off.

"Hello I'm Antonio, I'll be your server this evening," a man with a heavy Italian accent said.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water," Vegeta said.

"Ice tea," Bulma requested.

"Your drinks will be right out, here are your menus. The house specialty this evening is our Rigatoni pasta with Alfredo cheese sauce. I will be back for your order with your drinks."

"Thank you, sir," Bulma said politely.

"What did you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked.

"You know. Why aren't we friends anymore? What happened? All I remember is being best friends with you one day, and the next you wouldn't even look at me. Please tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix it." Bulma pleaded.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Fortunately for Vegeta, the drinks arrived then. Bulma sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Are you ready to order?" Antonio asked. Bulma gulped, she hadn't even looked at the menu.

"I-I'll have the house special," she said.

"Very well. What dressing?"

"Huh?"

"For your salad. All house specials come with soup, which is tomato today, and a salad. Which kind of dressing would you like?"

"Oh…ok, I'll take ranch please."

"Make that two." Vegeta said.

"Yes sir. Your order will be ready in 15-20 minutes."

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"Well 'Geta?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"You know what, I don't much care about it anymore. But are we friends now?"

He was silent for a moment. If he agreed, then he would be showing a slight weakness for her. If he did not, it would break her heart, and he would be losing his best friend forever.

He finally sighed. "Give me one reason why we should be."

Bulma smiled. "Because, do you remember how we were when we were little? Inseparable? Don't you miss that? Don't you miss me?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "You always know how to make someone feel sorry for you B-Chan."

"So, is that a yes?"

"I guess so. God, another lifetime of your eternal screeching." He smirked.

"Hey!" she said, pretending to be annoyed.

Vegeta laughed. He knew exactly what made her mad, happy, sad, or excited.

"God I'm starving."

"If you still eat like you did…"

"So what if I do?"

"'Geta! How do you keep such big muscles if you never stop eating?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"I mean, I know you work out and all…but, come on, how?"

"Ancient Chinese secret."

"Whatever. Well I'll find out, you mark my word."

"You do that."

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to wash my hands." Bulma said as she got out of her chair.

'God he is so annoying sometimes,' Bulma thought to herself.

As she was washing her hands, an all to familiar brunette walked in.

Bulma glared at her.

"Hello Bulma!" Bulma still glared at her.

"It's me, Jen, remember?"

At this Bulma punched the girl square in the nose before walking out the bathroom.

Jen just stood there, shocked. She looked at the mirror over the sink. Her nose was bleeding.

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you. Just wait." She said out loud to herself.

Bulma walked up to the table with a scowl on her face.

"I know I saw them too." Vegeta said, as if he could read her mind.

Bulma looked at him puzzled. "Oh. Did you say anything to them?"

"Why would I associate myself with that scum?"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Here you go miss," Antonio said as he set Bulma's plate down.

"And you sir." 

"Would you like a refill?" he asked them both.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"If you need anything, I will be right over here," he said, pointing to a booth by the kitchens.

They ate in silence for a while.

Vegeta had finished his meal in 12 minutes flat, however Bulma actually chewed her food.

"Do you want some?" Bulma said as she watched Vegeta stare hungrily at her food. She pushed the plate towards him, but he refused.

"You eat."

"I'm full, you take it."

"No."

"Well, I'm not going to eat it so let's go." She got up and was going to walk away when Vegeta grabbed her plate. She smirked and sat back down.

"Haha I knew you were still hungry 'Geta."

"Never said I wasn't."

In 2 minutes Vegeta had wiped the plate clean.

"Let's go woman."

"Bulma, it's BULMA. B-U-L-M-A. Bulma."

"OK, ok, BULMA, let's go."

She smiled.

As Vegeta was paying the bill, Bulma examined two glass display cabinets with various items from Italy.

"Let's go B-Chan," Vegeta said walking up to her.

"Look Vegeta, isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Bulma said, pointing to a silver necklace. On it was a silver dragon, outlined in jade. 

"Yeah, now come on."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not, it's just I don't think I could control myself if I look at those two again." He pointed to Yamcha and Jen.

"Alright, I see. Let's go."

They walked down a boardwalk that was lined with lots of shops. Bulma stopped in front of a famous sweetshop.

"Please?" she said to Vegeta, knowing he would never turn down an offer for food.

"Hi, welcome to the Lookout (A/n: wow this is he first author's note ^_^ anyways…The Lookout is the name of the sweetshop, it is NOT in any way related to Kame's Lookout, or is it Dende's Lookout? Hmm…. Oh well whatever.). What can I get you?"

"I would like a caramel apple please," Bulma said.

"Um…make it two," Vegeta said.

"Gosh Vegeta, can't you ever think for yourself? Always have to copy off me huh," Bulma said as they walked out the candy shop.

"Well, if I had ordered first then you would be copying off of me," Vegeta said, blushing slightly.

"Whatever. Hey I know, let's go walk on the beach!" Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded.

They walked along the beach until they were finished their apples.

"Let's sit down." Vegeta said.

"Ick no I hate sand."

Vegeta smirked and pulled out a small blue blanket. He laid it down and sat on it.

Bulma sighed and also sat down.

"Look at the stars 'Geta."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever tried to count them?"

Vegeta looked puzzled. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, it's just relaxing. Look over there. Do you see the big bright one?"

"Yeah."

"That's the North Star. If you ever get lost, just look for it. It always leads you north."

"What if I want to go south?"

Bulma giggled. Vegeta smiled. It was great having Bulma as a friend again.

"B-Chan, look at that star again."

"OK…why?" she asked suspiciously.

"3…2…1…" Vegeta said. As soon as he was finished counting at least 30 fireworks erupted.

Bulma gasped in surprise. "They're beautiful 'Geta."

"Just like you." He said under his breath. Luckily Bulma didn't hear it.

An hour later the display was over. 

They walked back to Vegeta's car.

"Did you have a good time?" Vegeta asked as they drove off.

"The best," Bulma said with a huge smile.

She had her best friend back. She had punched the tramp that stole her boyfriend. She had had the best night.

All to soon for Bulma they pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corp.

Luckily for Vegeta, he lived next to Bulma, so he didn't have to drive far. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Good night 'Geta." Bulma whispered sleepily. She hugged him and went inside CC.

"Good night B-Chan." He murmured to himself.

He walked into his bedroom two minutes later. He hung up his suit and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

*A dark voice booms over an intercom* Hello there people of the underworld. In order to take over the earth, we must UNITE! So I say to you, children of the underworld, UNITE! Wait a second…this isn't the dark leaders' conference…*cough* *pulls out ray gun* none of you heard that! *laughs evilly*

Sunny way…almost everyone is going to have sibling, and the names are probably going to be American. And I know that the last chapter was boring, but give me a break, come on. This one will have a lot more Goku and Krillin, ok? Good ^_^ 

~*~Schedule: Tuesday~*~

Name

1 Period

2 Period

3 Period

4 Period

LUNCH

5 Period

6 Period

7 Period

Bulma

French

Science

English

Study H.

|

History

Reading

Art

Yamcha

French

Science

Math

Study H.

|

History

English

Art

18

Spanish

English

Drama

Study H.

|

Math

Reading

P.E.

Vegeta

French

Science

Math

Study H.

|

Reading

History

Art

Krillin

Spanish

English

Drama

Study H.

|

History

Math

P.E.

Goku

Spanish

Tutoring

History

Study H.

|

Reading

Cooking

Art

Chi-chi

Spanish

English

History

Study H.

\   /

Math

Reading

P.E.

Jen

French

Math

English

Study H.

\/

History

Reading

P.E.

"Bulma dear time to get up!"

"Already am Mom."

"Well come down for breakfast!"

Bulma rushed down to the kitchen, her naturally perfect aqua hair bouncing with every step she took as she jolted down the stairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" she said cheerfully, fully refreshed from a peaceful night of sleep.

"Good morning sweetie, sleep well?" asked Dr. Briefs, peering from behind the morning copy of the local newspaper.

"Yeah, I did. We were out pretty late though."

"Oh that's right you went out with Vegeta. I haven't seen that boy in so long. How is he?" Bulma's mom said, bustling around the kitchen, finishing up making breakfast.

"He's fine." Bulma said with a yawn. "I'm starving."

Mrs. Briefs set down a plate filled with bacon and eggs. "Here you go honey. Now where is your brother?" she said, mainly to herself. Bulma shrugged.

"TAMA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mrs. Briefs yelled.

A tall, dark-blue haired boy, slightly older then Bulma came down the stairs.

"Tama, there you are!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs. "Hurry and eat or you'll be late for work."

He sat down and gobbled his breakfast down in under 2 minutes.

"Bye mom! Bye B-Chan!" he said as he kissed his mother and hugged his sister. "See you later!"

"Bye Tama!" Bulma yelled after him.

A car horn suddenly sounded.

"Bye mom! I got to go!" Bulma wolfed down the remaining piece of bacon and slurped up the bit of juice left in her crystal glass.

"Have a good day honey." Dr. Briefs said from behind his newspaper.

Bulma ran out the door just as the horn sounded again, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm coming!" she yelled to no one in particular.

A second later she was out in the bright sunshine of West City, the cool morning breeze gently slapping her face. In the street, glimmering perfectly under the winter sun, was a now somewhat familiar blue car. "What took you so long?" Vegeta said, sounding rather annoyed.

"I was eating breakfast," Bulma replied simply, relaxing into the comfortable seat of the car.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sped down the street to the school.

~*~Period One~*~

-French-

The electron blue car halted in front of the marble steps of Orange Star High, letting the girl in the passenger seat step out. "Thanks 'Geta! See you in French!" Bulma yelled as she jumped out the car.

Vegeta slowly pulled into the parking lot, trying to find a decent parking spot. His perfect vision spotted a car backing away, two feet from the school. Perfect. As he was turning into the spot, a red vehicle behind him sped up, racing into the slot first. 

Vegeta screeched to a halt. His temper started to flare. He was prepared to knock whoever was in that car into the next dimension. The fact that it was Yamcha who stepped out of the car didn't help much either.

Slowly he started to pace towards Yamcha, but all of a sudden; he felt a pair of eyes on him. He wheeled around and saw two icy blue pinpricks next to a statue in front of the school. For some reason, the eyes seemed so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. The thought sent chills through his marrow. Vegeta blinked once, and they were gone. Mentally shaking himself for being so worried over nothing, he decided Yamcha wasn't worth it and got back in his car, to find another parking spot.

"Hey Vegeta wait up!" a female voice said behind Vegeta. He slowed his pace so the speaker could catch up with him.

"H-how'd it g-go last night?" 18 panted. She pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and laughed. She still couldn't believe Bulma and Vegeta were friends again...after what had happened so many years ago...

Vegeta gave her a weird look, as if she was an alien or something. "Fine, I guess." He sped up a bit to get to class. 

"Are you two friends again?" 18 persisted. She also sped up, even though her class was in the opposite direction.

"Does that really concern you?" Vegeta asked right back. 18 knew that meant 'yes.' She smiled.

"Good. Well, see you in…um…study hall. Bye vegetable!" She laughed again and ran off to her Spanish class.

Vegeta glared after her until she was out of sight.

"Smile, it makes you look 10x better," a cheerful voice behind Vegeta said. He turned around. Seeing Goku made him all the angrier. Even though they were best friends, Vegeta liked to act as if he hated him.

"Kakarot are you gay now?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"What?" Goku said, puzzled, topped off with his trademark confused look.

"Nothing..." Vegeta responded. 

"Hey Vegeta," Goku started off. "Why do you always call me 'Kakarot'?" He looked genuinely interested, so Vegeta was forced to answer.

"Because it's your name, that's why." He said it as if it meant "good-bye", so Goku took the hint.

Goku sighed at his thickheaded friend. "Talk to you in study hall. Bye Vegeta!" At that he ran off towards his class.

_"Kami, Kakarot and his wench are going to be my downfall."_ Vegeta thought to himself. At the rate he was going, class would be over by the time he got there. Not that he cared. Much.

"He's right you know. It does make you look better." Bulma said slyly behind him.

Vegeta jumped at her. He rolled his eyes and flashed an obviously fake smile at her.

"We'll work on it later. We're going to be late for French though, so come on." She took his hand and forced him to run all the way to class.

"Can't we just skip out though?" he protested. He tried slowing her down by digging his feet into the concrete walkways, but she just pulled him along more forcefully.

"Do you realize who you're asking to ditch class?" she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled, trudging behind her. It was pointless to argue with the onna. You could never win.

"Cheer up; it's only an hour long," she pointed out. But she suddenly frowned.

"What now woman?" Vegeta asked her, annoyed. 

She glared at him, and then pointed to a corner of the class. Jen was sitting on Yamcha's lap, tracing the outline of his face with the tip of her finger. She started whispering to him, looking up a few times at Bulma's desk.

"Makes you sick doesn't it?" Vegeta said loudly. The events in the parking lot came back to him, and he was about to mention it, but the vision of the eyes came back to him, and sent that same chill through his body.

"Yes, it does. Kami, what I wouldn't do to punch her again." Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her the air of an extremely annoyed person.

"What do you mean, again?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Oh…um…when we were in the restaurant last night…I was washing my hands when she came in…I couldn't help it, it was too good an opportunity to pass up." She blushed and smirked at the same time, but felt a pang of guilt.

"Good job B-Chan," Vegeta said jokingly, half surprised at the answer. Bulma was never the violent type, although she did frequently threaten people.

"Thanks 'Geta," she said giggling. She blushed again and sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, settle down," the French teacher, Madame Ryan, said. "Please open your textbooks to page 432, on how to use adjectives. Do the work on the bottom and turn it in for a grade."

They all opened their textbooks to the assigned page and started work immediately. 

"Hey, Bulma, let me copy your work," Vegeta whispered a few minutes into class.

"Non 'Geta, faire votre propre travail," she whispered back. (Translation: No 'Geta do your own work)

"Come on B-Chan, I don't know any of this! Please?" he said, giving her rare puppy dog eyes. Hey, anything to get out of doing work, right?

"Alright, but just this once. After that you're on your own."

"Merci," he said with a wink. She couldn't help but smile. 'He's so cute when he smiles' she thought to herself. 'Actually, he's cute all the time…Bulma! What are you thinking? This is annoying Vegeta you're talking about! He's your friend!' She shook her head to clear it.

She sighed before scooting over closer to Vegeta, so he could look at her bright pink notebook.

Vegeta gave her a weird look, before commenting, "Is everything about you pink?" He was referring to the pink gel pen doodling all over the pages of the notebook.

"Yes. But you know what? I'm getting you a tutor," she said teasingly, mockingly acting stern.

"Ok. Or you could just do it," he said in all seriousness, not taking his eyes off his work.

She stared blankly at him.

"I guess I could," she said hesitantly, wondering if he realized she was being sarcastic. But this doubt was confirmed when he said:

"Ok." She blinked. "What about Saturdays?" She blinked yet again. She was about to tell him she was just joking when Madame Ryan looked up from the novel she was reading.

"You two in the back, quiet!" Madame Ryan shouted. Everyone started laughing at Vegeta and Bulma.

Vegeta glared at Madame Ryan, Bulma just blushed.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She sat through the rest of the class silently, except for when she was called on to read from the textbook.

Half an hour later the bell rang. Everyone instantly got up with their books and headed towards the exit. Bulma wanted to ask Madame Ryan something, so Vegeta was going to wait for her outside the classroom. As she was walking towards the teacher's desk, someone grabbed her arm.

"Bulma, I need to talk to you," someone whispered urgently in her ear.

"Huh?" She looked around to see who was talking. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she said as she glared into the eyes of Yamcha. He stuttered nervously at her mean tone.

"C-can we go o-over there?" he said, pointing to the main gardens outside of the classroom.

"No. Whatever you have to say, say it now." She said, turning towards the exit, trying to leave.

"Ok, ok, fine. Just listen for a minute, ok?" he asked pleadingly.

"I'll try," was her response.

"OK, here goes. I was wrong for what I did. I know I was unfaithful a couple times in the past-" Someone snorted. "A couple?" Vegeta asked amused. He had gotten impatient waiting for Bulma, and had come back in to see what was up.

"Butt out vegetable." Yamcha said coldly, trying to push him out the way.

Vegeta pushed him back, and was ready to punch Yamcha, but a slender hand stopped him.

"Vegeta, calm down, let's just see what he has to say," Bulma said, lowering Vegeta's fist. He growled and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Ok Yamcha, continue." Bulma said, getting aggravated. 

"I was unfaithful in the past, but please you have to give me another chance! Let me take you to the dance, please. Just give me one more chance." Though Bulma was a good foot shorter then him, he still cowered under her glower.

"You, YOU! expect ME to go back out with you?! I can't believe you!" She had never been angrier in her life! How dare him! This nearly did it for Vegeta. He took a threatening step towards Yamcha, but he was again stopped by Bulma.

"I can't go with you Yamcha, even if I wanted to. You see, I'm already going with Vegeta here." The clueless expression on both Yamcha and Vegeta's faces was priceless. 

 "What?" they both exclaimed at the same time. Bulma nudged Vegeta in the ribs. He got the painful hint, and continued their little act.

"Yeah, that's right." He straightened his posture to look as intimidating and important as he could. "You didn't know a good thing when you had it, buddy," Vegeta said, dragging out the 'buddy' part. Vegeta put his arm around Bulma and he walked her out the room.

Bulma giggled as they left an oblivious, baffled Yamcha.

Bulma blushed. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that," she apologized to Vegeta. She wouldn't mind going to the dance with him, though.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said.

Bulma looked into his eyes. The emptiness that was usually there was replaced with a new emotion: thought. Or maybe it had been that Bulma just never took the time to actually appreciate them. She quickly looked away however as she noticed Vegeta looking back.

They walked through the crowded hallways to Bulma's locker. She turned the combination and opened the rusty door, then jammed her books into the small space that was unoccupied by books and other trivial objects. To her immense surprise, Vegeta also stuffed his books into the locker, not giving it a second thought.

Bulma gave him a weird look, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

They both slowly walked to the science lab, talking about how much they hated Yamcha, and how they could get him back, even if the ideas were outrageous. Bulma decided she would have to talk to Chi-chi and 18 at study hall about the dance.

-Meanwhile, in Spanish…-

Ah forget it; let's just skip ahead to 2nd period…:P

~*~Period Two~*~

-Science-

"God Vegeta, we have this class with Yamcha too," Bulma said, rather annoyed at the prospect of spending at least another half hour with Yamcha.

"Yay, I'm overjoyed." He said sarcastically.

"Good, you should be." Bulma said, just as mockingly.

"Let's just go and get this class over with." Vegeta said with a heavy sigh.

"Is it just me or do we have almost all our classes with him?" Bulma asked him as they walked towards the science lab.

"Don't remind me," Vegeta groaned. He stopped in front of a blue door and instructed Bulma to, "Wait here." He walked into the bathroom, leaving an angry Bulma outside.

"It's not like I would go in," she yelled. She crossed her arms and leaned against the water fountain.

"Hi Bulma," said a voice, a voice that belonged to the least welcome face in the world.

"What do you want Jen?" Bulma said angrily.

Jen suddenly burst into tears, very noisy, fake tears.

"Kuso Jen, shut up!" Bulma said, horrified at the scene the younger girl was making.

"Y-Yamcha b-broke up w-with me!" she wailed.

"'Bout time," Bulma said with a smirk.

"B-Bulma, I loved him!" Jen protested.

"So did I Jen! But then YOU came," Bulma said coldly. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but please! You could h-have any guy in this school, but the only one I want is Yamcha! Please help me!" She started crying even louder.

"No Jen. You don't understand. I hate you. Now go tell someone who cares." Bulma turned around so she didn't have to look at Jen's pathetic face.

"I thought you would understand Bulma!"

"I understand perfectly. I just don't care." Bulma was getting very mad by the time Vegeta came back.

"Let's go." He said, suspiciously looking at Jen.

"Yeah come on," Bulma said, grabbing his arm and hurrying away from Jen.

"What's her problem?" Vegeta asked.

"Yamcha broke up with her and she expects me to help her get him back."

"Um…ok…"

"Just- don't ask."

"Wasn't going to."

The bell rang just as they walked into the science lab.

"Miss Briefs and Mr. Ouji, would you mind taking your seats?" the teacher asked.

Yamcha was sitting in the middle front row, so of course, Vegeta and Bulma sat at the very back.

"If you have your permission slips, please raise your hands. Mary, please go around and collect them." The teacher ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Only three people raised their hands.

"Class, may I remind you that this field trip is mandatory?" The teacher shook her head.

Bulma raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Briefs?"

"If the field trip is mandatory, then why do we need permission slips?"

"Um…pop quiz time! This will count as a grade!" the teacher said, hurriedly changing the subject.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma.

"What?" she said, also grinning.

 He just shook his head with a laugh and took out a sheet of paper.

"Question One: How many-"

There were 10 questions in all, but the quiz took up nearly half the class. Vegeta of course peered over his shoulder at Bulma's answers, until she unintentionally blocked his view.

"Class, please trade papers with the person next to you."

Vegeta and Bulma traded papers. The teacher called out the answers; Bulma got a 10, and Vegeta got a 4.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't you ever study?"

"Nope" was his simple response.

"Ok class, I was joking. This will not count. But let this teach you a lesson. You should have developed good study habits by your senior year." She looked directly at Vegeta.

"I told you 'Geta," Bulma said with a smile.

"Shut up woman," he said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"BULMA. B-U-L-M-A!"

"Fine. Shut up Bulma."

"That's better. Not much, but better."

Vegeta sat back in his chair and put on his headphones right as the teacher started her lecture.

A few minutes later Bulma poked him painfully in the ribs.

"What?" he hissed at her, lowering his headphones to hear her.

"Say 24."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"24" he said loudly.

"Very good Mr. Ouji," the teacher said.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked to Bulma.

"Maybe if you were listening you would know," she said.

"Whatever," was his response as he slipped his headset back on.

Not fast enough for Vegeta the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

-Meanwhile…in English…-

"Man, I hate English," Krillin groaned.

"I know what you mean," Chi-chi said, taking a sip of water from the water fountain.

"Krillin let's ditch," 18 asked her boyfriend.

"What, and leave me all alone?" Chi-chi exclaimed.

"We could get Goku out of tutoring too," 18 suggested. 

Chi-chi sighed. How could she say no to one of her best friends? Plus seeing Goku would brighten her day a bit.

"All right, I'll ditch," she said. 18 grinned and they all rushed off towards the tutoring classrooms, Krillin and Chi-chi following close behind her.

Krillin sped up a bit to catch up with his girlfriend. "Exactly HOW are we supposed to get Goku out?" Krillin asked her.

"There is only one student per teacher, so it'll be easy. Plus I know Goku's teacher, Mr. Rio. He's only like 23 so he'll let him skip class. I hope."

Chi-chi sighed. She didn't see how this was going to work. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea...but as soon as she saw Goku she broke into an ear-splitting grin.

They walked into room 3-14, 18 in the lead.

"Son-Kun!" Chi-chi yelled as soon as they entered the classroom, running to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Chi. W-what are you doing here?" Goku asked suspiciously, pulling his girl onto his lap.

"Hang on, you'll see," she said in a whispered response.

"Hey Dan," 18 said cheerfully to a cute guy, who looked to be in his early 20s. 

"18! How are you?" Rio said brightly, putting down the sheet of paper he was studying.

"Good. Mr. Rio can we please get Goku out of class today?" she said hastily, fluttering her eyelashes. Goku just looked confused, as usual.

"18, you're in your senior year and still skipping class? You're worse than your brother; you know that, don't you?" Rio said teasingly. He mockingly battered his eyelashes, earning a smack on the head and a blush from 18.

"Please?" she pleaded.

Mr. Rio thought for a moment. "If Goku agrees to come tomorrow morning, an hour before school, he can go."

"Thank you so much Mr. Rio!" Chi-chi squealed happily.

"Hey, call me Dan. Mind, don't go around telling anyone about this."

"About your name being Dan?" Krillin asked puzzled.

"NO, about me letting you skip class." 

"Oh," Krillin said, blushing slightly.

Chi-chi gave Dan a quick hug, before turning to walk out the door. "Thanks Dan! We got to go now, see you later!" 18 yelled, rushing out the class.

They walked outside, hoping no one would see them.

"I feel kind of bad, not getting B-Chan out too," Chi-chi said after they were in the gardens.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's having the time of her life," 18 said, absentmindedly picking a pink flower and outing it behind her ear.

"What are you thinking about 18?" Krillin asked his girlfriend. 

"Nothing. Hey what are we going to do for the next hour?" 18 replied.

"Well, it's kind of obvious what THEY are going to do," Krillin said, jerking his head towards Chi-chi and Goku, who were kissing underneath an oak tree.

"Yeah," 18 said, before doing the same to Krillin.

-Math…-

Only Jen is in this class, and no one likes her, right? Ok! *magically teleports you to 3rd period*

~*~Period Three~*~ 

-English- (Dun duh DUH! It's Bulma and Jen, together, for an hour, with no one else! The horror! The HORROR!)

"Hey Bulma," Jen said, smirking. She came and sat right next to Bulma.

Bulma closed her eyes, counting to ten, trying not to punch Jen.

"W-what Jen," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I just wanted to say hi," Jen said innocently. She added, "Are you sure you don't want to help me get Yamcha back?" in a voice that made Bulma raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure, why?"

"Oh no reason…" Jen said suspiciously. "I was just thinking, since I won't be able to get Yamcha back without your help, I might be wasting my time. Maybe I should go after other prey." She said the last part in a whisper so low it sent chills down Bulma's spine.

"What are you up to Jen?" Bulma asked so loudly everyone stared at her.

"Miss Briefs, please control your voice!" the teacher said, dropping his chalk on the ground on mistake.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing. She turned back towards Jen, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jen, WHAT are you up to?" Bulma asked again, but in a lower tone.

"Me? Oh, absolutely nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head off." She winked and took a seat towards the back of the class.

~ ~**What is Jen up to??? Hmm…this would be an evil cliffy…**~~

-Math- (OH NO! JUST Vegeta and Yamcha! Worse than Jen and Bulma, let me tell you…)

Vegeta looked over at Yamcha as he walked in.

'Pathetic idiot,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in Yamcha's head…

'Vegeta has no idea. Jen is a good actress too...too bad she doesn't know the truth. Bulma, you'll be mine again soon, don't worry,' he thought evilly to himself.

Vegeta wondered if he should really go to the dance with Bulma. Would she even want to? Why would she, he had the brains of a monkey, plus she was his best friend, and she could also get any guy she wanted. Vegeta could probably get any girl too, but he would just play them a day later, so the girls were starting to get suspicious of him.

He knew what he must do. He needed 18. He would talk to her soon, maybe in study hall.

He sighed and put on his headphones. This was going to be a long day.

He was in the middle of singing his favorite song in his head when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Vegeta class was over 2 minutes ago," the teacher said. He held out his hand. "You know the rules. Hand them over."

Vegeta glared furiously at the teacher. Reluctantly he slowly passed them over into the hands of the teacher.

"You may have them back at the end of the school year," the teacher said quickly, and rather quietly.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled. The teacher cowered under Vegeta's rage.

"D-did I say end of the year? W-what I meant was end of this week!"

Vegeta growled and walked out the class. The teacher let out a sigh of relief and slumped in his chair.

"That boy needs some anger management; yep…at least he has Miss Briefs to set him straight…"

-In Drama…-

"Today class, we will be picking parts for Romeo and Juliet."

Everyone cheered and clapped at this.

"Yes, yes I know. All girls who are trying out for Juliet please line up now. Any guys who would like to be Romeo pair off with a Juliet and get in line."

At once at least a dozen guys came up by 18, and Krillin was forcefully shoved to the back of the crowd.

"What a selection," 18 said loudly enough for Krillin to hear. She pushed the guys aside and grabbed Krillin's hand, and they pushed into fourth place in line.

"First, we have Miss Bri and Mr. Bryant. Please, go ahead dears." The drama teacher instructed.

They went through their scene smoothly, making barely any mistakes.

"Very good. Next we have a Mr. Gotenks and a Miss Raurenu."

This pair also went through their scene very well.

"Third are Miss Carmen and Mr. Melvin." These two made one big mistake; when they went to kiss hey bumped heads and Melvin fell off the stage.

"Miss 18 (lots of claps) and Mr. Krillin, you're up." The teacher smiled and watched as 18 performed the scene flawlessly, but she noticed that Krillin had a big case of stage fright.

"A-and thus with a kiss, I die," Krillin said, kissing 18. Everybody clapped at the wonderful performance and Krillin jumped off the stage almost immediately. (A/n: I never read Romeo and Juliet, so I don't even know if that's a real line or not o.0)

18 smirked and took a bow.

The rest of the class auditioned until the bell rang.

"The rest of you will try-out next time, and I shall hopefully have the list of actors put up before Christmas break. See you soon!"

Everyone left the class as noisily as they had entered, chatting about who would be a perfect Romeo, because they all knew that 18 would be Juliet. And quite frankly, she thought so to. Krillin felt about a foot shorter then he actually was. Why did he ever let 18 talk him into drama class??

~*~Study Hall! Wh00t!~*~

Bulma slumped into a comfortable black seat in a corner, putting her hands in her face, as she usually did when she was in deep thought.

A minute later everyone else walked in, and seeing her strange posture, they knew at once it had something to do with Yamcha. Chi-chi took the seat directly next to her, a blue cushioned swivel chair.

18 gently touched Bulma's shoulder, making her start. She looked around at them, before saying, "She's up to something. Something bad, I know."

Everyone gave her a curios look, but it was Chi-chi who voiced what everyone was thinking-

"Who's up to what dear?"

Bulma shook her head of aqua hair. "Jen, but I don't know what. That's what's so...wrong!...about it."

Krillin put the backside of his hand gently to her forehead, checking her temperature. "You feel kind of warm B-Chan. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

She replied, "Yeah. Well...I dunno. Maybe it's just something I ate that's got me so...uneasy." She sighed and leaned back into the chair.

After that, there was a moment of awkward silence until Goku unintentionally changed the subject.

"I wonder what's for lunch. Man I'm starved!" Right on cue, his stomach gave a tremendous growl, and everyone within hearing range laughed at his childish antics. Even Bulma managed a small giggle.

Throughout the study period, they were for the most part silent. And though he had many opportunities to do so, Vegeta never managed to muster up enough courage to ask 18 about helping him get Bulma to go to the dance with him.

~*~Ok yah, kinda short, but I'm totally blocked, and I have lots of studying to do. I want to get this posted, and maybe I'll write some more and repost this chappie later, I swear, on all that is holy and chocolate, that I will never take this long to write a chapter again. Sayonara! ~*~


End file.
